Omicron Kizumaki
Hyperlinks There will be many instances within this article that you will be pointed towards other pages for more information, please take note that these links will be accessible when the pages are created or link is created. Sorry for anyy issues ahead of time. Enjoy the article everyone. -CallofDutyfan360 "The past is buried for a reason Mizuruki...let's leave it that way." -Omicron Kizumaki Basic Name: (Omicron has never spoke about his true name, or his past for that matter. Only that he was a shinokai warrior who served under Cerberus for many years. (For more on Omicrons story see: BIO)) Alias: Omicron, The Merciless Winds of the North (When talking about the 4 keys of Kirakashi.) The Traitor (Spoken by The Revenant when addressing Omicrons transition to being a hero.) Age: Shinokais do not age, but his physical form seems to look in its late twenties early thirties Birthday: Febuary 5th, 2025 (The day Cerberus created him) Location of Birth: The Dark Riatso Void. Current Resident: Vermonia Species: Shinokai Physical Eye color: He has venom yellow eyes, with whites being black. Fur color: He has snow white fur. Skin color: He has pale tan skin. Attire Original: In his first apperance he had long white hair, some which covered the right side of his face. He wore a long white coat which was buttoned down to about his mid section. He wore a long black sleeve underneath with black trousers. He had riatso infused bandages that covered everything below his neck and served as the cover for his body underneath all of his clothing. Resistance Wars: During the battle for New Centropolis, the reformed shinokai warrior joins The Resistance in their fight for New Centropolis, Omicron sports the standard gear of The Resistance: A heavy dark grey hooded jacket, a black undershirt with a bullet resistant plating. a pair of dark blue jeans, with armored kneepads, brown workboots, and fingerless gloves with wraps around the hands for emergency bandaging. He also sports a blue bandana around his right arm to symbolize him as a naval combatant, he fought in the battless that took place on the water. Vermonian Chronicles: Omicron returns in Vermonian Chronicles as the butler to the gifted Light Riatso user Lunarion (idea to be decided.) In this iteration he sports a black dress shirt, with a dark grey vest and a white tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His hair is also noticeably shorter, covering half his face now. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Classical music, Poetry, Flowers (specially roses), Being a mentor (He has trained Cadogaun, He taught Bianca the basics of her abilites, he works with CJ in secret in order to train him.) Walking (Omicron is usually seen walking some part of Vermonia, if you see him be sure to apporach him with good intentions.) Dislikes: Ignorant people (Tends to be the reason he is always in trouble.) Techno music (considers it to be an annoying incoherent mess.) Other Shinokai (Sees himself as something higher than his fellow creatures, he sees himself as a sort of a Fallen Aurian, than as a Shinokai.) Being in a relationship (This is less of a dislike, and more of a fear. He fears that if he ever did fall in love and such. His past and his own kind would come and destroy his love life. Thats why he prefers to stay single.) Flying ("You accidentally drop a guy from the wing of your plane once, and he never wants to fly agian." -Cadogaun) Attitude Omicron is always calm and quiet, he tends to observe more than speak, and chooses to only talk to certain people. Unlike Clash, he doesn't make wise cracks while fighting, he is always cold and serious. In a fight he tends to point out the flaws of his opponent in order to teach them. If your someone he cares about or talks to. He will sit and make conversation with you, albiet it might just be about how your improving in a fight or what you need to improve on. =Bio= Created from the left over riatso of fallen Aurians, Omicron was created to be The Ultimate Shinokai. Able to destroy anything that got in his way, which he did for a while. Until something began to eat at him, something he was missing...his purpose seemed flawed. What was the point of fighting, if it wasnt to get stronger and battle powerful warriors at or stronger than yourself? He asked his creator Cerberus this question, but instead on answering him, he just lashed out at Omicron. Cerberus tried to kill him calling him a reject and a fool. After a battle of creator and creation, Omicron started to get the upper hand on Cerberus. In fear of being killed he casted Omicron to the world of the living. Left with only a little dark riatso, the memory of his creator turning aginst him, and some kind of feeling in his chest...maybe sadness? He spent most of his young shinokai life killing and absorbing the riatso of normal people in order to build back up his own riatso. He started to feel hatred for his own kind, and instead of killing normal people, he started hunting Shinokai, and stealing their riatso. This made him strong, stronger than he ever was, he felt something by doing this. It felt good to defeat stronger opponents, just like he thought. He wanted this feeling to continue...so he sat his sights on the strongest thing he could think of...Aurians. Around this time, young Colton Mizuruki had just began to grasp the power he was gifted by Helix. When he caught wind of some kind of some creature killing his fellow Aurians, he vowed to defeat this creature in order to bring peace to Vermonia. Colton tracked Omicron to an abandoned smeltery, it was here that the two had the first of many battles against each other. In the end Omicron got the upper hand on the young Aurian, but before he killed him he felt something inside to warrior of light...something dark...something sinister, like Dark Riatso. He was dumbfounded, a creature that was both an Aurian and a Shinokai? He decided to not kill Colton, he instead took his shinokai amulet, and burned the insignia onto the Aurians chest. He then told told him. "This fight isnt over...get stronger and then come find me for a real battle...darkling..." He vanished into a grey mist not to be seen agian until his reluctant team up with another Shinokai named Necros. Around this time Omicron had began to "mature" even though shinokai don't age, Omicron began to feel as if he was getting older, he started thinking about what he was doing, he began to feel that feeling of uncertainty agian. As if what he was doing wasn't the right thing. He couldn't understand what was wrong, it started to make him angry, he began to lash out at both enemy and allies. During a tag team with Necros aginst a wounded Colton. Omircon began to defend the wounded Aurian, he lashed out at Necros and began to attack him. He screamed and yelled about his purpose, and that he isn't a shinokai, it seemed as if the Aurian riatso that was used to create him, began to change him. He started to realize what he really was...he wasnt a Shinokai, he was a Fallen Aurian. He tore the shinokai amulet from his neck and tossed it at Necros, he told him to keep it as a reminder that if they cross paths agian, Necros would be killed. He picked up the wounded Aurian and fled the scene. He nursed the Aurian back to health, and told him that his dark riatso was begining to take control of him, he told him of a doctor who was experimenting with a suppressant of the shinokai corruption, and after that he vanished again, not to be seen until the events of Resistance Wars. Where he joins Colton and his son Cadogaun on the battle field in a fight agianst N.O.V.A. and for the freedom of New Centropolis. He continues to stay with Colton, even after the events. He trains Cadogaun, in the art of battle, and teaches him how to channel his dark riatso and use it for good, instead of evil. The last time Omicron is scene is in the final battle aginst the True Shinokai Overlord. Kirakashi, where he is scene forefiting his life in order to save a wounded Cadogaun. Colton alongside him perishes as he gives Kirakashi the killing blow. Cadogaun wakes up to see both his dad, and his mentor dead before him. He begins to weep, before hearing both of them tell him that they didn't give up their lives so that he could cry. They died in order to save Vermonia, and for him to get up because he had a job to do. Cadogaun gets up, and radios to his Resistance comrades that the fights over, that they won. Everyone rejoices and Cadoguan becomes Vermonia's new protector. Powers and Abilities Omicron is gifted with Dark Riatso, being able to bebd his spirtual energy into blasts, bolts, and even physical weapons. *Dark Riatso Bolts: Omicron focuses his spiritual power into small littke cieular disks. Damge: Minor *Dark Riatso Blast: Omicron focuses his spiritual power into outwards allowing him blast dark riatso out of his plams. Damage: Minor-Moderate. *Dark Riatso Barrage: Omicron unleashes a flurry of Riatso Bolts, each doing minor damage, dangerous if unleashes in close proximity. Damage: Minor-Moderate. (Depends on range.) * Dark Riatso Barrier: Omicron focuses his spirtual energy into a sort of bubble that surrounds him, it is immune to minor attacks, and resistant to moderate attacks, but it drains him of his spirtual power gradually. Damage: None. * Dark Riatso Bomb: Omicron focuses his spirtual power into a ball that he throws at enemies, after a few secounds the ball explodes dealing moderate to major damage to enemies, with a 15% chance of slowly draining their stamina. Damage: Moderate-Major. Eclipse Breaker (Finisher): Omicron focuses all of his spirtual power into making a false eclipse, he then takes the dark riatso infused moon, and uses it to power a mega powered Riatso Blast. If it hits it does up to 50-100% damage to enemies. (Depends on level of enemy.) (Also Enemy cannot be one-shot if they have the Aurian Amulet equipped, due to it negating one shot attacks.) Damage: Major. -Abilities- * Health Rgeneration: Omicron slowly recovers from damage over time. (5% every 5 secounds.) *Shinokai Stare: Omicron makes eye contact with his enemies, the shinokai stare slows movement speed of all organic enemies. (Does not work on machine characters.) *Resistance: Less ability and more trait, due to his fighting history. Omicron is resistant to most physical attacks. (He is less resistant the higher the level, and more resistant the lower the level.) He is immune to balistic weapons. (Guns have no effect on him.) He is weak agianst explosives. (Gernades, bombs, missles, ect.) He is resistant to fire based attacks. (Flame retardant clothes, he still takes damage from fire based attacks, just half or less.) He is weak to electrical attacks. (If your character channels eletricity, he is probably a good match for Omicron, if he is at or higher in strenght value. He is immune to poison based attacks, and he cannot be one shot due to him having the Aurian Pendant equipped. (Resitance Wars Omicron, and Vermonian Chronicles Omicron.) *Teleportation: Omicron is able to teleport short distances by channeling his Dark Riatso. (Distance is up to 1 mile from or near a target.) *Sword play: Omicron is an expert level swordsman, being able to fight up to 4 swordsman at the same time without slowing down. (If enemy is swordsman, they must be at expert or master level to be able to contend with Omicron in a sword fight.) Strengths and Weakness Strengths: Expert swordsman, immune to ballistic damage can not be one-shot by enemies, resistant to fire attacks, immune to poison attacks, heavy hitter, wide arrange of abilities, and expert level Dark Riatso User. Unable to be angered by taunts. Weakness: Slow movement speed, takes heavy dammage from explosives, hand to hand based attacks, electric attacks and light riatso. Finisher takes quite along time to power up. Omicron is like a glass tank. Even though he is pretty resistant and can deal great damage, he goes down fast once attacked by something he is weak aginst. Apperances Aurian Chronicles (Story) Vermonian Chronicles (Story) Aurian Chronicles: Battle RP (Appears as a boss, if he is beaten, he has a chance of dropping the Aurian Amulet, currency, exp, and 1 of 4 peices of clothing based on his original attire that grants a resistance to all dark riatso based attacks.) Quotes "Good, good...but you could do better." "Don't give up so quickly young warrior." "I sense a great power within you...you won't die today." (If he wins in the battle rp) "I still have along way to go..." "What a formitable opponent this one was..." "It was an honor fighting such a strong opponent" "...." (If beaten in the battle rp.) Trivia *Omicron is first apperance is based heavily off of Hollow Ichigo from the Anime: Bleach. *Omicron is always seen wielding his sword at all times, even when talking to people. *If a person losses to Omicron 3 times in a row, he will give them the Aurian Pendant, and offer them training (boosts player level by 3) out of pity. (Can only be done once.) *Omicrons name actually comes from the name of a character from another series that his creator (CallofDutyfan360 )worked on with a friend (alphasolider360) called: The Legends which featured a vampire with unbreakable metal bones named Alpha, a fire demon named Omega, and an electrical user named Delta, and one of their enemies is a super powerful, and super damage resistant enemy named Omicron. *The characters Garrett "Flare" Thompson, and Austin "Sparky" Markwell maybe refrences to Omega and Delta of The Legenda series aswell. *Omicron has never been seen smiling in the Aurian Chronicles story, only smirking. Corbin once saw Omicron smile and said: "It was like watching The Void open before your eyes." *There is a contradiction to Omicron's story, after he burns the insignia into Clash's chest. It days that he doesn't make an apperance until him amd Necros team up. In reality he makes 5 minor apperences within the story after their first fight. 1.) He is in the background watching Clash fight against a Shinokai Juggernaut. 2.) He is seen killing and absorbing the riatso of a high ranking Shinokai at the start of Episode 28. 3.)When Clash is being beaten by a psychic Shinokai named Malikai, before Malikai can give the killing blow, he is stopped by something hitting his back. It is shown in a flashback later that it was Omicron who threw a dark riatso bolt at his fellow Shinokai. 4.) He is shown approaching an Aurian Temple, when he places his hand against the door it is shown opening, this one of the many times that it is hinted at Omicron being something more than just another Shinokai Warrior. 5.) In the background of Nathaniel's living room. When the skunk is talking with Clash, there is a picture of Omicron surrounded by newspaper clippings depicting the deaths of many citizens around Centropolis. (For more on Nathaniel Evans the Skunk, see Nathaniel Evans.) Disclaimer "Omicron Kizumaki is a character created by CallofDutyfan360, and is not be used in any form of story, RP, game, ect. Without the consultation of CallofDutyfan360. If he is found to have been used with out permission, he will be pulled from said persons story, RP, game, ect, and said person will not be permitted use any other character of CallofDutyfan360. " -CallofDutyfan360 Fan Art Gallery If you want to draw any pictures of Omicron you can put them here. Thanky you. C: Offical Gallery Artwork drawn by CallofDutyfan360 will go here. THANK YOU Thank you for reading over this page, if you have any questions, requests, ect. Please leave them in the comments below. Thank you all again, and have a great day!! -CallofDutyfan360 Category:Males